


Overhead Power Lines

by seamirror



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just two good bros having fun, vanilla fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamirror/pseuds/seamirror
Summary: Yeonjun and Soobin practice stealth and efficiency.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 361





	Overhead Power Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I was overwhelmed with fluffy feelings about Yeonbin and somehow they all transformed into filth. I apologise. Take this away from me.
> 
> If I've made any grammar/orthography/anything mistakes, do throw tomatoes at me. English is not my first language.
> 
> And as a side note, since this fic doesn't take place in an alternate universe: this is just for fun. What the guys do with their private lives is none of my business.

They were both naked now, and Soobin had Yeonjun pinned under his body, kissing him senseless. He couldn't get enough of his mouth, of the little noises that escaped his throat each time he tugged on his hair, each time his finger found the tip of his cock. Every sensation was amplified: Yeonjun's hand on his back, traveling between his nape and his shoulders, Yeonjun's tongue against his own, the flush in his boyfriend's cheeks that seemed to permeate through and warm up his face. The sweat forming on their skin, the delightful friction that made him crave more and more, a hunger stirring up inside him that he couldn't believe was his own.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Yeonjun said, a little breathless, lips a little swollen. "I'm so hard I'm seeing stars."

Soobin giggled and pecked him on the lips once more. "Sure, babe. Just place your order."

"What the fuck," Yeonjun breathed. 

He arched his spine as Soobin was slowly raising himself off him, relishing in the sensation of his cock dragging against Soobin's abdomen. The latter crossed the room to rummage through a drawer for the objects they needed; Yeonjun never understood why he kept them so far from the place he would actually use them in, especially considering it was established that none of the five members were allowed to search through each other's possessions without permission. If all their deepest secrets were to reveal themselves so soon, they would have nothing to talk about or tease each other for in five years.

"Um, whatever you're offering? I'll be a good bottom," Yeonjun beamed.

"Don't say that!" Soobin was holding the lube and the condom to his chest as if there were surveillance cameras behind him.

"Don't like it when I quote you back?"

"It's embarrassing!" Soobin protested. He sat down on the bed, looking amusingly small for such a giraffe of an individual. "It was a slip-up. My brain-to-mouth filter doesn't work when... when you do things to me."

"I see," Yeonjun said, continuing to smile. "Would you rather _I_ did things to you now?"

"No," Soobin said, firmly. "You've been waiting for this, don't lie."

"I won't. It's the truth," Yeonjun conceded. "Ravish me, my Prince Charming! Bring this exhausting day to a glorious end."

Soobin was fully concentrated on the bottle of lube, trying not to squeeze way too much. "Yeah," he said, rather absent-mindedly. "But we'll have to make it quick. We don't know for sure when the guys will be back, and also, Bebe Rexha is starting a live on Instagram in less than 15 minutes. She said something about a new album a while ago and people on the Internet think she might reveal the title of her lead single in–"

"Are you gonna sit there and talk about Bebe Rexha all day or are you going to rail me already?"

Soobin blushed. "Of course, love." He scooted closer to Yeonjun, parting his legs and bending down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Just remember not to be too loud."

Yeonjun flicked one of his ears. "A bit confident, aren't we? You think you're gonna do me so good I won't be able to keep my mouth shu-AAH!"

Soobin didn't want to waste too much time, but he didn't intend to be too rough either. The finger he slipped inside Yeonjun so quickly was more of a playful admonishment. For a number of things he said that day and things he will continue to say. Also, he was hell-bent on making a lasting impression.

"Be quiet," he reminded Yeonjun. "I don't know what can be heard outside and what can't."

Yeonjun nodded. "Yeah, I was just– ooh. You took me by surprise." Soobin's finger went in and out ever so carefully, which was rather frustrating. But he was willing to be patient and wait for good things to unfold at their pace.

"All good?" Soobin asked, pretty much pointlessly.

"Mhm." Yeonjun thought for a moment. "I'll just pretend I'm not enjoying this at all. Might help with keeping quiet."

"So what you're saying is, you are enjoying this."

"You're so full of yourself, you're barely using one finger and you think you'll get me to oh my GOD RIGHT THERE."

Soobin knew very well where to find that sweet spot, and he slipped a second finger for good measure. Yeonjun was suddenly not as tranquil as he was a few minutes ago, gripping the pillow under his head with both hands and squirming slightly. He was visibly restraining himself from a more ostentatious reaction.

"Oh fuck, Soobin, yes, yes– actually no, slow it down, I'm gonna lose it way too soon."

Soobin eyed him mischievously. He was stretching him and fucking him with his fingers as if Yeonjun was paying him for it. "How would you feel then, hyung? If I just–" he grabbed Yeonjun's cock and started stroking it slowly, but determinedly "–did everything I could to make you come embarrassingly fast?"

"Fuck." Yeonjun was having a hard time stringing his thoughts together. "Assertive. Mean. I might be into that."

Soobin added a third finger and took a little more time to push Yeonjun towards the edge. He liked this side of his boyfriend – he liked all of them, the pretty ones, the ones a whole world can see on a screen, and the hidden ones, the imperfections, the ones he had only ever shared with Soobin – but there was something in the way he came undone under his touch that lit a fire in his blood, a hot mix of endearment and primal desire that he wanted to lock away inside his heart among his rarest, most overwhelming feelings. He placed a kiss on Yeonjun's Adam's apple and traveled downwards, leaving kisses like little gifts on his glistening skin, and settling on his collar bone to suck on it.

When everything was satisfactory, Soobin let Yeonjun roll the condom on his length.

"Good luck and don't disappoint," Yeonjun said, helpfully, and positioned himself on his hands and knees. "If you think of Bebe Rexha while having sex with me, that will be a big turn-off for both of us."

Soobin grabbed Yeonjun's waist and pulled him towards himself. "Don't you want to lie on your back? I want to look at your face." Soobin's hand was stroking Yeonjun's arm, caressing his toned biceps. "Maybe cover your mouth with mine if you can't stay silent."

Yeonjun snorted. There was a deep grimace on his face. "You're so annoying. I can't believe you said that. And managed to sound completely serious." He turned around and lay on his back, arms and legs spread wide. "You're lucky I'm currently at a point when I could accept dick from literally anyone."

Soobin positioned himself, arms on either side of Yeonjun's torso. "Am I at least in the top half of this list?"

"No. Not anymore."

Regardless, Soobin entered him slowly, eyes squeezing shut at the intense feeling of heat and wetness. Yeonjun placed a hand on Soobin's face, rubbing at his temple. It was something he often did when they were face to face, without giving it too much thought. He didn't have many thoughts to give in that moment anyway.

Soobin was deep inside, and the situation looked like this: they were both lamentably close to the climax, the other three members could arrive any moment, and they had to abstain from making conspicuous noises. He decided to say "fuck it" and started moving, not as gently as he would have preferred, but just the right amount of rough for it to feel more pleasant than uncomfortable. At least, that was how he hoped Yeonjun was experiencing it.

"If – you come – first – we're playing the – video game I choose – tonight – Deal?" Soobin asked, through pants and moans that he couldn't dam off.

"You bastard," Yeonjun said, voice choked, "You – think – good dicking – can – get you what – you want?"

"Y – yes. That's – what I'm trying – to do now."

One intense minute later, the release of a long-built tension hit both of them, in a succession that neither could remember too well. Yeonjun was holding onto Soobin's neck as if it were a lifesaver, and Soobin had his head buried half in the pillow and half in Yeonjun's bare shoulder, breathing in the scent of his skin.

"Honestly, it was really hard keeping it in," Yeonjun pointed out, breathing heavily, coming down from a dizzying high. 

Soobin smirked. "The load or the sounds?"

"Smartass," Yeonjun said, but there was no bite. He ran his fingers through Soobin's hair, from the top of his head to his nape and back, closing his eyes and basking in the afterglow. 

They lay like that for a few minutes, trying to steady their breaths. Eventually, Soobin used an ounce of his almost-depleted energy and sat up, rolled the condom off, tied it, and threw it in the trash can, not before hiding it inside a ball of paper towels. He didn't want the possibility of people spotting used condoms in their garbage to exist. He couldn't fathom the consequences. 

"Aren't you gonna play your role until the end and clean me up?" he heard Yeonjun's raspy voice say. He was still lying on his back, head on a mountain of pillows, long trails of cum on his abdomen. It could've been a painting of a modern Greek god if you hadn't zoomed in. 

"Yeah," Soobin said, and discovered his voice was just as hoarse. "Want me to lick it off?"

"You nasty. Just find some wet wipes."

Soobin brought a packet of wet wipes for the two of them ("I've thought about it and now I can remember clearly that I came after you. Good luck next time, but tonight we're playing what I choose," Yeonjun said), and also a pair of bath robes, since their clothes were in great need of a wash.

"Soobin," Yeonjun called, after they were both dressed up.

"Yeah?"

Two arms enveloped him from the back, a cheek pressed between his shoulder blades. 

"You know you're the best boyfriend on earth, right?"

Soobin grabbed the hands that settled beneath his rib cage. "Am I still?"

"Contract extended," Yeonjun said. "But not because of the good dicking. I just love you."

"I love you too," Soobin said, fondly, without missing a beat. "Now that may change depending whether I make it to Bebe Rexha's live on time."

Yeonjun kicked him in the shin, but Soobin turned around and kissed his cheek. Love can be like that.

They opened the door to Soobin's room and exited as quietly as possible, listening attentively for abnormal sounds. They were relieved to find out that the other three members weren't on the second floor.

But they did find them on the first floor, gathered around the table in the living room, watching them intently as the two of them walked down the stairs, expressions perfectly neutral.

"Was it a good shower?" Kai asked. 

"Was it... a satisfying shower?" Taehyun added.

Neither Yeonjun nor Soobin could exactly determine how to properly react in that moment. It felt like a trance, a deeply disturbing kind. Fortunately, Beomgyu spoke before any of them was pressured to. He cleared his voice.

"The non-Yeonbin line of Tomorrow by Together would kindly ask the Yeonbin line to refrain from engaging in sexual intercourse while other members are present. We sadly have to inform you that your actions are audible and they disturb the peace and quiet and, to a lesser extent, the sanity of the aforementioned group."

Mortification wasn't a potent enough word to describe what Yeonjun was feeling in that moment. Knowing Soobin, he probably skipped mortification and reached the stage of deep, paralyzing horror.

"You know what," Kai said, "I don't really care. You're our bros, you do what you want. Plus, it's not like I haven't heard stuff like this. I still remember Taehyun watching porn without headphones under the covers, thinking he was being sneaky."

"_I don't watch porn under the covers!_" Taehyun exclaimed, voice rising about one octave. "You think I don't have dirt on you?"

"The thing is," Kai continued, ignoring Taehyun boiling next to him, "You can like... ask? You can tell us to go outside, or come home later. We're a family, and we can help each other out. Even with gross stuff."

"That was wise, Kai," Beomgyu said.

"Wise indeed," Taehyun added, slightly cooled down. He was still going to strangle Kai later.

Yeonjun and Soobin were silent for a few moments, after which Soobin decided to talk:

"Sorry, guys. I am the leader of the group and I should be an example. Sorry for being careless and making you uncomfortable." He was the picture-perfect image of a scolded schoolboy. 

"Yeah, me too," Yeonjun said, without really knowing how to continue. "Um, I guess... we can forget about this? And apply what Kai said. And again. Forget about this and never ever bring it up again."

"To side with Kai for the second time, even though he's a liar," Taehyun said, "I don't care about it. I think none of us does. We'll move on and just... leave it behind and avoid a part two, right?"

"Though I was wondering," Beomgyu mused, "well, it's more of a curiosity. Does it really make a 'pop' when you take your mouth off–"

"Nope," the other four members said in unison, white-faced, and left the room in four different directions.

Beomgyu sighed. "It was a trick question. I found out the first three times they thought no one can hear them."

**Author's Note:**

> i sincerely hope txt don't read fanfiction


End file.
